


Two Dorks Play Minecraft

by Anonymous



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Minecraft, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Victor had the brilliant idea to play a game of Speedrunner VS Hunter with Benji...And as a speedrunner with decent skills, he realised he had underestimated his foe.
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43
Collections: Anonymous





	Two Dorks Play Minecraft

Benji crouched, swinging his fist repeatedly, as people so often did in Minecraft. “Okay, so,” His voice came through so clear over Discord. His mic was so _good_ , and Victor was jealous. “So. Sooo… How do we do this?”

“I try and beat the Ender Dragon, you try and kill me.” Victor laughed, hoping his mic didn’t pop too much. He wanted to be heard clearly. “I _actually_ got quite good at speedrunning. I’ll never be the best, but I have the strats and you’re a noob.”

“I am no such thing!”

“Yes, you are…!” He giggled now, watching as Benji jumped around, already bringing down his hunger. “How many hours do you have? And building does not count!”

“No _one_ , literally _no one_ , knows how many hours they have in Minecraft, _Victor_ ,” Benji grumbled, totally pouting.

“Okay, well, I’ve been playing since I was ten and started to learn speedrunning at like thirteen? Three years, Benji. _Three_ of beating Minecraft consistently.”

Benji grumbled some more, coming to a stop in the game. “You know that my hours are insane… Maybe I’ve never made it to the End, but I know how to play.”

“ _Exactly_. Only noobs don’t get to the End.”

“Rude, Victor. Some of us like to play Minecraft as its name suggests.”

“Uh-huh.” Victor sneaked and started to back away from Benji, swinging his fist. “Three. Two.” He turned around and started to sprint. “And I’m off!”

Victor may have been up against a noob to speedrunning, but Benji had showed him screenshots of his worlds. Packed full of well-built cities. _Cities_! While Victor had spent his early teens mastering techniques, Benji had spent his early teens building cities in Minecraft on _survival_. Survival worlds. And he knew quite a few tricks, from what Benji had shown him.

They were in Victor’s old server that he used to play on with his friends back in Texas. But the thing had been abandoned since then, and now he’d started with a new world. It had a plugin which gave Benji a compass that locked onto Victor’s position. Just so he couldn’t run away completely.

He’d already jumped towards the forest, crouching behind a tree as he began to mine wood. “So, how good are you at PvP?”

Benji chuckled softly. “I used to play Hunger Games sometimes.”

And he was on him, punching Victor away from his tree. Honestly, he had gotten distracted, believing Benji to be lost. But then again, a survival player building cities had to be good, somewhat, at combat. Surely he would have had to kill a lot of mobs. “Right. Of course you did.”

He sprinted away, hoping to gain some ground to create a crafting table and a sword. Just to get some food, and maybe to terrorise Benji too. The land curved up into a hill, and Victor used his parkour skills to get up, jumping down to the trees below, running across the leaves. As he gained some ground on Benji, checking in F5, he dropped down and mined some more wood. Quickly, he crafted a table, and made a sword quicker than he had ever done so before.

Benji came to a stop near him, going in for a hit, just as Victor pulled out the sword and swung at him.

“Ah! No!” Benji shouted, turning around, running back for the hills. “Please don’t kill me!”

“Come here, Benji…!” Victor taunted, singsonging, running after him. “I just want to give you a cuddle.”

“No!”

Benji slipped up jumping to a block, and Victor landed on top of him, hitting him once to knock him off the hill. He _just_ managed to stay on though, only falling to the next level down.

“No, Victor, please.”

Victor laughed. “The hunter becomes the hunted!”

Benji turned and jumped back onto the trees, running across the top of them. Victor followed for a couple of trees, but ran off, avoiding fall damage with a well-timed block. He went running for his table, crafting a boat, before breaking it and running for the sea he’d spotted when they’d spawned.

“Wait! Where did you go?!” Benji shouted. “Oh!”

Victor chuckled, unable to hold it back, as he placed the boat in the water and hopped in. He glanced back in F5, noticing Benji quickly mining some wood.

His skin was quite interesting… Victor had been expecting the basic kind of boy skin, with the big eyes and the hoodie those skins always had.

Yet, Benji’s skin still had the Steve styled eyes, but were coloured like Benji’s. The skin had no mouth, but it’s hair was covering a little of the face with a fringe. But what was more interesting was that the skin was wearing a leather jacket, open, to show a blue shirt. And then there were just some normal dark trousers, supposedly jeans, with what might have been boots to finish the look off.

It was so undeniably _Benji_. Meanwhile, Victor’s skin was a really old Herobrine skin with a creeper hoodie. Just something he had chosen once and had gotten attached to.

“I can’t believe you’re already getting away on a boat,” Benji said, and Victor could feel how much he was pouting.

“Get good.”

It was all he said, comfortably getting away on his boat. He came up to the mountains and hopped out, taking his boat with him. He jumped up onto land and quickly found a cave, diving in.

The achievement gave him away far too easily.

“Stone! Already?” Benji said, sounding overly frustrated. “ _This is war_.”

“Is it?” Victor cheerily taunted. “Because I think I’m going to get away with this just fine.” He wandered into the cave, grabbing iron and coal, quickly making a furnace, and cooking it up. The faster he could get an iron sword and pick, the sooner he could get further into the mine.

“Oh! This compass is so useful.”

The sooner Benji got his head in the game, the less time Victor had, so he went silent as he ventured further, deciding to dig straight down. Soon enough he found a cave. He stripped it of its iron and coal, cooking it up and suiting up.

“You have _armour_!?”

“Yeah, Benji. Come on, what do you take me for?”

“Not this good of a speedrunner, _clearly_.”

Then the stone achievement came up for Benji. Victor panicked, suddenly concerned for what Benji had planned. For one thing, he was starting to worry underestimating him had been a bad idea. Secondly, Benji was trying to throw him off with words and distractions _already_. Which was _bad_. Victor had never been hunted before. This could end with his death instead of an easy victory.

“Oh, you have stone? How far behind _are you_?” he taunted, casually taking more iron from his furnaces.

Then the iron achievement came up, quickly followed by Suit Up.

“Well, I’m never going to beat you with a wood sword, am I?” And there was a smirk in his voice, why was there a smirk in his voice?

It was only iron…

Victor glanced up and crouched immediately. Benji was above him, but more to the left. Standing still, for now, but definitely doing something.

 _Shit_.

He quickly made a shield and put it in his offhand. He mined his furnaces and took his crafting table with him. And slowly, he shifted his way up the cave. But the cave only went so high, so he dug into some stone, blocking it up with cobble. In doing so, he managed to avoid Benji as he dug down to Victor’s previous spot.

“Ohhh, _Victor_ … Where are you…?”

“N– Nowhere. What do you mean? Where are you?” Out of necessity, Victor began to dig up, towering up along with it. Much quicker and easier than making a staircase, and he had his Minecraft volume high. If there was any water or lava that would ruin his day, he would hear it.

“Oh… Interesting.”

Victor carefully looked down and saw that Benji was at the base of his tower. Then, strangely, he turned and ran in the other direction. Back to where he’d dug…

Oh. Oh no.

“Do you have a bucket!? Why did you think to make a bucket?”

Because Benji had already reached back up to where his name had previously been. And just as Victor peeked out above land, he noticed Benji was _right behind him_!

“It was just… an idea I had,” Benji replied as he jumped closer.

Victor couldn’t sneak now, he could only run. So he turned hot on his heels and dropped down the mountain, sprinting. He hadn’t even thought to make a bucket yet. Which meant in some form, Benji was one step ahead. He glanced back in F5, and accidentally shook his mouse, quickly getting back into first person.

Benji had an iron sword and boots. Not enough to kill Victor in his full armour, but one surprise with a well-placed lava bucket could doom him. So, naturally, he ran for the nearest forest, taking to the tops of the trees. He blocked Benji’s path with cobble and quickly crafted a bucket, about to go off running, when he was knocked to the ground.

Four hearts gone, just like that.

Benji laughed. “Ha, ha! Got you.”

Victor towered up and jumped on the tree. “Oh really?”

“No! Ah!”

Benji went off running but quickly made a mistake, which cost him dearly as Victor hit him with his sword. He turned, trying to get a hit on Victor, but he blocked just in time, hitting Benji again.

“No, Victor, please!” Benji jumped down – a risky move – and sprinted off. He could only be on a few hearts, what with being hit twice and him taking fall damage. So Victor quickly followed him, up on the trees. “No, I’m innocent! Please!”

“Innocent?” Victor chuckled loudly, jumping to a tree, only able to make it by placing a block. He parkoured up and landed straight on top of Benji. “Then why are you hunting me?”

He hit Benji, knocking him back, and Benji squealed.

“No!”

“Low on health are you?”

“Not at all.” Benji turned and blocked Victor’s path with some cobble which was well executed for a builder. “I know what I’m doing.”

Victor swerved past the blocks and noticed Benji was running straight for water. “Oh.”

In the next instant, Benji was sailing away on a boat, which only made Victor suspicious. So he turned and ran in the other direction.

“You have something you want to keep, don’t you?” Victor asked as he ran, looking for any cave he could find. Or a ravine. A ravine would be more beneficial.

“No, I just don’t want to be sent back to spawn.”

Victor hummed. “Okay, I don’t believe you.”

“Disbelieve me all you want, babe.” And there was that smirk in his voice again.

He definitely had _something_ on him he wanted to keep, and Victor had a feeling he was going to get tricked. All he could do for now was to dig down and keep an ear out for lava, which, he luckily ran into as he fell into a cave at about level fifteen. Right next to him, _only like three blocks away_ , was a lava lake. And to his left was some water. He filled his bucket and ran down to the lake, setting it up with cobble. In several easy clicks, he had a portal. Only problem was, he had no flint.

A quick look around the cave and some torches later, he was soon shovelling some gravel he had happened upon. Meanwhile, Benji had _just_ gotten the achievement for an iron pickaxe, which probably meant he was trying to get to full iron.

Victor hadn’t been so lucky with the gravel, having to place all of it twice over just to get one flint. He kept the rest of it, for arrows later on. Placing down his crafting table, he made a flint and steel, lighting up the portal.

“Benji, you are so done, I am so ahead,” Victor said, stepping into the portal.

“Uh-huh, sure– Oh! The nether, _already_?!”

“Yep!”

“But you don’t have diamond.” Aw, he sounded so confused.

Victor laughed, shaking his head at Benji’s lack of knowledge of speedrunning. “Listen closely, noob, you don’t need a diamond pickaxe to make a Nether portal.”

He could imagine Benji scrunching up his face in confusion. “There’s a technique?”

“Yep. I perfected it when I was fourteen.”

“Oh. Okay. Cool.” The whispered ‘shit’ did not go unnoticed.

This was Minecraft 1.15, and so the Nether update wasn’t present. Which Victor did deliberately because he had done a small test with the new Nether and it had been an awful experience. He’d flown all around in creative just to find one fortress. Things were much easier in the older addition, hence why he had chosen 1.15 instead of 1.16.

“The compass locks onto your last position?” Benji asked, but it sounded like more of a statement.

“Yes, it does.”

Benji went quiet for a while, and Victor safely traversed the Nether. He was using OptiFine, and kept zooming in, just to see if he could spot any Nether brick. And eventually, something in the distance looked dark enough. It _had_ to be a fortress.

“Oh my god… Victor. I can’t believe you missed this.” Benji’s voice wasn’t smug, or sarcastic. It was genuine surprise, paired with a little laughter.

“What…?” Victor asked carefully as he bridged over a lava lake, on his way to the fortress.

The achievement ‘Diamonds!’ told him everything he needed to know.

“Shit,” he whispered. “I missed that?”

“You sure did. It was a little way away from your portal.” Benji laughed loudly. “Oh, you are done, you are so done.”

Victor frowned. “No I’m not. Just because you might get a diamond sword does not mean you will beat me one to one.”

“Oh, I think it does.”

“No way. I am superior to you in every way.”

Benji chuckled, and it was almost… scary? In a cute way. “Hunger. Games.”

“Mmmmmm, but how good were you?” Victor turned on his bridge. Now that he was close to the edge, he jumped over and ran for the fortress that was very clearly there. Thank goodness he had spotted it from all those blocks away.

Having a high render distance really helped sometimes.

Benji was strangely silent, and when Victor towered up to the fortress and got the achievement, there was no response. Which only raised questions and suspicions. Victor was suddenly very, very spooked.

He ran down the corridors of the fortress, opening a chest he’d noticed. “Benji… how good were you?”

In the chest was a bit of iron, horse armour, and a saddle, but nothing useful like diamond. Instead of searching for loot, he ran on in the hope of getting what he needed before Benji could catch up to him. Because his silence was _worrying_.

“Benji?” Victor said. Maybe his audio had cut out? He continued along the fortress, peeking around every corner.

The achievement came up for the Nether… Benji was here.

Then… he whispered, “Sorry, Victor, I lost count of my wins.”

“No…” Victor said, hopping up to the spawner he’d spotted.

“Yes. You underestimated me.”

“Rightfully so, because you are a _builder_. Builders don’t fight.”

“Builders are the best fighters! Especially survival builders! We know every block, every recipe, every basic bit of redstone someone would need.” Benji laughed. “Oh… Victor, I am so sorry. I don’t want to kill you, but you have made it easy.”

“I haven’t made it _easy_.” He killed his first blaze, getting a rod. A lucky first drop. He dove down the stairs, avoiding fire by blocking.

“I have diamonds. I have a god apple. I have PvP experience. I’ve been up against impressive players. You, my dear, are a speedrunner who underestimated his hunter.”

Victor laughed, narrowingly avoiding an attack from another blaze. “Don’t slap ‘my dear’ in there as if you actually use that term. Or even attempt to pretend to be loving when you’re actively after me.”

Benji was silent for a moment, before a chuckle filtered through. “Nice bridge.”

Oh shit. Victor quickly cleared the rest of the blazes, but had caught on fire twice in the process. Bringing his hearts down by quite a bit. Last thing he needed was to be low when Benji caught up to him. Swiftly, he checked his inventory, and noticed he had five rods. Hm. He could come back later after he killed Benji… Yes, the perfect plan was forming.

He didn’t know if he could beat Benji in one to one, if he was telling the truth. Victor wouldn’t say his PvP skills were bad, but he wasn’t well practised either, and if Benji was an expert, then he was doomed in combat. There was only one choice.

He ran to one side, further away from the portal, and set up a crafting table. He made a brewing stand and placed a furnace down, cooking up the sand he had in his inventory. There was no time, none at all. So he crouched and kept an eye out for Benji’s name. He couldn’t see it yet.

When the sand was done cooking up, he made glass bottles and placed a cauldron down, having made it from his looted iron. He filled up three bottles, shifting them into the brewing stand, and placed a blaze powder in it, along with a Nether wart. The awkward potions awaited their next ingredient, and he popped a blaze powder in. He bopped his leg, waiting for the potions as they slowly brewed. Benji had to be close but if he could get _one_ p–

He was hit, two hearts down. And he panicked, getting stuck in the brewing menu, and in the next second, another couple of hearts were gone. He got his head in the game and managed to get out of the brewing menu and ran for it.

“Oooh, what’s this, Victor?” Benji said, all joyful.

Victor turned, attempting to run back. Benji could not get the– But the drinking sounds could already be heard. It was too late. He ran for it, down the corridors, down the stairs, trying to find his way through the fortress. He didn’t even have enough blaze rods.

“Leave me alone, please! Time out, time out!” Victor – very nearly – yelled, sprinting away, punching the air with his sword out of ritual. Nothing but skill could save him now. Benji had full iron, a shield, a diamond sword, _and_ Victor’s strength potions.

“Aw, but, babe… please.” There was a pout in his voice. “I just wanna attack hug you.”

“Hitting me with a sword is not a hug, Benji!”

“It could be!”

“Nope.” Victor jumped down a set of stairs, switching to his blocks. He blocked up the path and quickly ate. He was quite low, especially as he had taken fall damage just to get ahead.

But Benji soon had the path cleared, and Victor briefly noticed the diamond pick. Of course it had been a big vein of diamonds.

“Hi.”

Victor turned and ran. “Not today?”

But the corridor was long, and Victor was pushed forward by a force that could only have been an arrow. He glanced back, and watched an arrow hit right into him. _Fuck_. He rounded a corner, and Benji was hot on his heels. Then the fortress opened up and came to an end. And Victor was stuck… Because off the edge was a lava lake, and in front of him was a Benji with a diamond sword barrelling towards him.

“I choose my fate!” Victor shouted, stepping back. He laughed on the way down as Benji came running to the edge, crouching to stay atop.

Victor plummeted into the lava, still chuckling. And Benji jumped up and down, shaking his head, swinging his sword. Victor drowned in the lava, respawning back in the Overworld. And Benji burst out laughing, with a message soon popping up that he had died in lava too. He appeared next to Victor, and without a second of hesitation, hit him.

Victor laughed some more. “You won.”

Benji chuckled, jumping up and down repeatedly. “Yay! But also, the victory tastes bitter in my mouth. I would have liked to be the one to kill you.”

“Not today. It was either die on my own, or find out how good you are at PvP.”

“And you chose to run from the truth.”

Victor huffed a laugh. “I won’t believe it until I see it.”

Benji crouched, jumping close to Victor. “Well, you _would_ have seen it, but someone decided to swim in lava.”

Victor grinned and hit Benji off the tree they were on. And they were off again, giggling as if they were young teens discovering Minecraft for the first time. This game could never grow old, not when you could share it with friends, to run in terror from them, and laugh with them as the unexpected happened.

“This was fun,” Victor said. “We should do it again.”

Benji nodded, swinging his fist into the air. “And next time, I’ll get you.”

Victor smirked, imagining all the fun they could have. All the plans Victor could enact… “We’ll see about that.” He inched close and swung his fist at Benji, hitting him. “Boop.”

Benji snorted and parkoured back up to Victor, crouching close to him. With a gentle swing, he hit Victor, laughing as he said, “Yoink.”

Somehow, those two actions turned into them trying to hit each other as quickly as the combat system allowed, half yelling silly words at each other, though yoink and boop took prevalence. A yeet was thrown in there just for fun. Especially appropriate as that word had come as Victor went flying off the hill.

Eventually, their antics came to a stop as Victor called truce by crouching in quick succession. He wished the old sword block was still in the game, as that was more of a trusted truce sign. Alas, all he had was the faithful crouch.

“How about… we meet up at the park?” he asked.

Benji jumped to the tree Victor was on, crouching as well. “Which park?”

Victor rolled his eyes. “You know which park.”

“Okay. Let’s say…” There was silence for a moment, “half past?”

Victor checked the time and nodded. “That’s good with me. See you in a bit?”

“See you!”

They hung up and Victor quickly shut his computer down. He got changed into something a little less like ‘comfortable Saturday clothes’ and more like ‘time to meet with Benji clothes’. He pulled on his reddish denim jacket, and was about to dash for the park, when he noticed something tucked neatly at the back of his cupboard.

He picked it up with a smile. Benji would love this.

When Victor arrived at the park, he held his hands behind his back to hide what he had from Benji. And as he ventured in, he noticed that Benji was sitting on one of the climbing frames, head resting on his hands, a grin firm on his face.

“There’s my speedrunner!” he yelled, swinging down.

Victor laughed. “And there’s my hunter!” He hunched down and brought his right hand out, pointing the diamond sword model he had right at Benji.

“Oh my god! You have one of those?!”

“Yes…! I got it a couple years ago.”

“I love it.” Benji turned and ran to the slide, clambering to the top. “Just try to get me from here!”

Victor rushed towards him, climbing up just as Benji slid down. He went barrelling down too, laughing at using a slide for the first time in years. Benji ran to the climbing frame, getting up by the mini rock climbing wall. Victor took the winding steps, in an attempt to catch up, keeping his sword at the ready.

As he got to the top, Benji ran right past him, to the lower levels, where he vaulted over the top of the edge, landing with precision. Victor was really beginning to wonder if there was anything Benji _couldn’t_ pull off with perfection. Instead of following that way, Victor relied on his prediction skills, running for the pole at the opposite side.

He slid down, hunching as Benji rounded the corner, stopping still. Victor lunged forward and pressed the tip of the sword to Benji’s stomach, and he went stumbling back, clutching at the point of contact.

“Oof,” he uttered, breathing in shakily, as if he was actually wounded.

Victor laughed and carefully placed the sword down, approaching Benji with a grin. He cupped his face and kissed his forehead, and Benji chuckled softly, settling his hands at Victor’s waist, pulling him in close for a kiss.

Every kiss of theirs was like lightning striking Victor, electrifying his mind and heart. It was always so much, so many feelings all at once… Maybe that would one day fade, but so far, it hadn’t. Benji was… Sometimes he could still barely breathe in his presence. Gay panic struck him even now, always overtaking every brain cell he had. Seeing him, kissing him, being with him, being _close_ , sharing things… Victor just–

He loved him.

Something he hadn’t yet said aloud, but would do, soon.

Somehow, and Victor wasn’t sure when or how, they ended up against the climbing frame, with Victor pressing Benji into it. Their kissing deepened tenfold, with them opening up to one another. The passion building, inching closer, so that there was no space, no air between them, breathing into each other’s mouths.

And Victor’s hand slipped down to Benji’s hip, thumb settling at the dip, fingers easing under Benji’s shirt. Then, they were pulling apart, breathing deep, almost panting, their foreheads pressed together. It was too much, _so much_ , and his feelings clouded his head. They definitely shouldn’t have been doing this in a park, or a public space, _really_.

Benji placed a hand at Victor’s chest, biting his bottom lip before a smile sprung across his face. “Let’s sit and hang for a bit.”

They sat on the climbing frame, legs hanging off the edges. Victor swung his back and forth, smiling with such a giddiness. This afternoon had been so strange but so fun. The hunter vs speedrunner game didn’t go as he thought it would, but it had been the best thing he had ever done in Minecraft. Sharing it with Benji made it be that, made it the best. With their silly antics, and… He sighed happily, he was so in love.

“We need to play again,” Victor said, knocking Benji’s shoulder.

Benji looked to him with a large grin. “I’ll win again, but sure. Maybe you’ll make it out of the Nether.”

“Oh _I will_. I’m not underestimating you again.”

“You better not.” Benji chuckled softly and kissed Victor on the cheek.

Victor curled his arm around Benji’s shoulders, cuddling into him. “I’ll win though.”

Benji shook his head, pursing his lips. “Noo… No, you won’t.”

“I will.”

“Nope.”

“Mmm, but I am more experienced.”

“Uh-huh.” Benji snorted, laughing loudly. “Your experience did nothing today.”

“I chose to fall!”

“You could have run!”

Victor giggled and pushed into Benji, knocking them both. “It was more dramatic!”

Benji rested his head on Victor’s shoulder. “It _was_ rather dramatic…” His tone was so wistful and silly.

“It was.” He kissed the top of Benji’s head and stared out once again.

“I’ll still win.”

“I reject that reality.”

“Mm, I bet you will.”

The argument, a petty silly dumb one at that, went on for the next… Well, Victor hadn’t been counting but it went on for a _while_. They both believed they could win, but Benji would never be prepared for all the plans Victor was currently thinking of. It was going to be _amazing_.

He couldn’t wait to share more of that with Benji. To create new memories, the best memories.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a bunch of dumb fun to write XDD
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr! ^.^](https://kateis-cakeis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
